


Я вчера был живой (с)

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поход за стену закончился неудачей, Эрен Йегер обвинен в убийстве семи разведчиков, в том числе старшего офицерского состава</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вчера был живой (с)

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое отступление от канона. Отряд Ривая вернулся после вылазки за стену, зато погибли другие персонажи, в каноне оставшиеся живыми

Я не знаю, как жить,  
Если смерть станет вдруг невозможной.  
Память вырвать непросто,  
Как выпросить песнею дождь.  
Ю. Шевчук

  
  
  
Чтобы добиться тишины, пришлось, не взирая на чины и протекции, выгнать из зала суда половину слушателей.  
  
− Эрен Йегер, новобранец разведки. На сей раз вас обвиняют в убийстве семи членов отряда, в том числе двоих офицеров и командира разведывательных войск Эрвина Смита. Признаете ли вы себя виновным?  
  
Если до этого и оставались в зале шорохи и скрипы, то сейчас вся людская масса замерла в напряженном ожидании. Сидящий в центре Эрен, наоборот, ожил, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и по неровному дыханию было слышно, что его трясет. Он поднял голову и, стараясь не разжимать сведенных нервной судорогой челюстей, процедил:  
  
− Признаю.   
  
Остаток заседания был лишь формальностью.   
  
Казнь назначили на утро следующего дня.   
  
  
«Расстрел, − констатировал для себя Эрд, сверяясь с часами. Весь процесс суда занял чуть больше получаса. – Теперь они не хотят рисковать, оставляя его в живых даже для экспериментов. Не удивлюсь, если после смерти тело нарубят мелким фаршем и на всякий случай сожгут. И что каждый из поставленных для расстрела солдат будет целиться в голову или сердце, даже если до этого никогда не убивал».   
  
Его личное отношение к Эрену было двойственным. С одной стороны, Эрд помнил того растерянного мальчишку, которого они охраняли, тогда он меньше всего походил на угрозу человечеству, а с другой – нельзя было не признать того, что после вынесения приговора он и сам выдохнул с облегчением.   
  
Потому что Эрд тоже мог сейчас быть в списках убитых, и тогда судья зачитывал бы: «Восемь человек, в том числе…». Эрен перестал быть личностью после того, как обнаружилось, что разведотряд не может управлять чудовищем, в которое он превращается. Эрвин пал жертвой своего же великого плана. Лучше бы этого мальчишку убили на первом суде, тогда разведка еще могла бы хорохориться и говорить, что вот если бы парня доверили им, то они бы − ух, они бы чуть ли не землю от титанов избавили от горизонта к горизонту и дальше!  
  
Но теперь Эрвин был мертв, а само существование отряда − под вопросом.   
  
Разведка больше не могла за него заступаться, да и не хотела. Никого не волновало, что парень не смог контролировать себя в теле титана, теперь для них стерся Эрен-человек и осталась только опасность, которую нужно было уничтожить раз и навсегда. И Эрд не мог себе представить ни одного идиота, который после случившейся катастрофы не хотел бы избавиться от парня как можно скорее и все еще надеялся бы что-то из него вытянуть.  
  
Но Эрена выкрали накануне казни, вырвав из рук элиты столичной полиции. И тогда мир кругом начал напоминать реки по весне, когда снаружи ледяная корка, а внутри бурлит, вспенивается вода, грозя вот-вот прорваться наружу.   
  
Похищение было своеобразной оплеухой правительству, и в то же время предвещало панику – теперь враг располагал поистине жутким оружием и был намерен его использовать. Не зря же так рисковали.  
  
В комиссию по расследованию Эрд фактически напросился сам. Надо было как-то восстанавливать доверие к Риваю и его элитному отряду, пока сам капрал пребывал в отпуске по ранению после мясорубки во время последнего похода за стену. Да к тому же он и сам понимал, что не сможет спать спокойно, пока этот монстр еще на свободе.   
  
***  
  
Сразу выяснилось, что пропала Микаса Аккерман, практически накануне. Но чутье подсказывало Эрду, что это лишь способ отвлечь внимание, потому что если Эрену помогла сбежать именно она, это немного приглушило бы панику, ведь Аккерман спасала бы его для себя, а не для того, чтобы пятнадцатиметровый титан неожиданно появился в центре столицы.   
  
Ханджи, в прошлом походе сломавшая руку и, похоже, утратившая боевой дух, безразлично отзывалась на все расспросы:  
  
− Да мне все равно. Его можно было бы исследовать и мертвым.   
  
Хотелось успокоить коллег по расследованию, сказав, что эта женщина всегда такая, но нет. У Ханджи, конечно, крыша давно покосилась, но ее скорее можно было назвать буйной сумасшедшей. И все же, лежи Эрен на столе ее лаборатории, она выглядела бы куда более счастливой и менее адекватной. Эрд предполагал, что могло ее сломить: шаткое положение разведотряда, потеря таких ключевых фигур, как Эрвин Смит и Эрен Йегер. Больше никаких титанов для опытов.   
  
Армин тоже выглядел пришибленным и на контакт шел неохотно, наверняка врал бы напропалую, будь Эрен в безопасности, но, судя по всему, и сам точно не знал, зачем похитили его друга.  
  
− Это не Микаса, − утвердительно произнес он.  
  
− Можешь доказать? – спросил Рихард, напарник Эрда, сорокалетний сухопарый офицер столичной полиции с явными залысинами на висках. Армин кивнул, не задумываясь. Если бы Эрен сбежал с Микасой – не о чем было бы волноваться, но кроме них двоих этому титану в человеческом обличии никто не хотел добра.   
  
− Вещественных доказательств у меня нет. Если Микасу убили, чтобы подставить, то труп был бы лучшим опровержением ее причастности. Но все же я надеюсь… − Армин одернул себя, снова посмотрел прямо в глаза, уверенно продолжил:  
  
− У нее только одно УПМ с собой. Плюс запчасти.   
  
Это было серьезно. УПМ состояли на строгом учете. Эрд был уверен, что можно точно выяснить, какие именно детали забрала с собой Аккерман, но на одном приборе двое далеко не уйдут, даже если собирались спрятаться в пределах обитаемых стен.   
  
− Если ее не убили, а предупредили уходить, потому что, очевидно, первое подозрение падет на нее, значит, Эрен у кого-то из друзей? С кем он еще близко общался на курсе? – продолжал Эрд, прикидывая примерный план действий.  
  
− Настолько, чтобы подвести себя под смертную казнь, спасая его?   
  
− И никто не был обязан ему жизнью? – вмешался Рихард. Эрд проглотил так и не высказанную фразу о том, что в разведотряде привыкаешь к близости смерти, в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы всех равнять по себе.   
  
− Нет. Только я и Микаса.   
  
Позже, во время перекура, наблюдая за Армином издалека, они негромко заговорили:  
  
− Как мы можем ему верить? Допустим, Аккерман этого не делала, тут есть доказательства. Но насчет того, что больше Эрену никто не поможет, он мог и наврать.   
  
− В таком случае правду мы не узнаем, − сказал Эрд. – Эрен отпрашивался поздороваться с новобранцами, но создавалось впечатление, что есть Арлерт, Аккерман и толпа народа, с которым он в принципе в приятельских отношениях. Они знают, что он титан. Знают, что он сделал во время вылазки, большинство были свидетелями этому. Аккерман могла с ним справиться. Рискованно, конечно, но она бы пошла на риск. Может, они и хотели бы помочь, но должны были понимать, что первыми погибнут от его рук. И Эрен это тоже осознает.  
  
− Кроме этих двоих он тесно общался только с вашей командой и Риваем. Никто из элитного отряда не проявлял к нему особой заботы?   
  
Слишком длинной была пауза, после нее просто сказать нет – невозможно, но и вытаскивать все грязное белье под нос ищеек не хотелось. Конечно, если бы было подозрение, Эрд сейчас же назвал бы преступника, но нет.  
  
− Возможно, но этот человек чисто физически никак не мог бы осуществить подобное.  
  
− Почему? Потому что это уже похороненный Эрвин Смит? Или есть подозрение, что помочь ему хотел Ривай? С чего вдруг? Чтобы оправдать свой отряд и разведвойска в глазах начальства, закончив начатую Смитом миссию? Конечно, звучит правдоподобно, но…   
  
Но все видели, в каком виде из того похода привезли Ривая. Наверху шептались, срастется ли раздробленная нога правильно, и не превратится ли лучший воин человечества в хромую штабную крысу.   
  
Происходившее в замке, где они охраняли Эрена перед вылазкой, хотелось напрочь забыть прежде всего потому, что и они сами поверили этому чудовищу. Эрд повторял себе, что они защищали Эрена из-за чести отряда, из-за доверия Ривая, но это было не так. Эрен казался им хорошим, открытым и честным парнем, он никогда не отлынивал и ни к кому из них не питал ненависти. Их убедили, что Эрен безопасен, что на него можно положиться, а через месяц они увидели, как он ломает людям хребты. Ничего не скажешь, хороший парень.   
  
Но сейчас, когда от этого зависело расследование, приходилось выгребать из своей памяти все, что заметил, запомнил во время их отшельничества в заброшенном штабе.   
  
Ривай не появлялся на суде. Он вообще никуда не выходил, снова засел в том же замке, предпочитал со всем справляться сам, только бы никто не видел его раненым, слабым, не запомнил его таким. Эрд знал, что время от времени ему доставляют еду и последние новости, он и сам появлялся в замке, когда приходила его очередь позаботиться о провианте командира. Ривай не пускал его дальше коридора, сам забирал корзинки с едой, выставляя их тут же прямо на пол, отдавал пустые. При посторонних он почти не ходил, а если приходилось – ковылял, опираясь на костыль, и Эрд благоразумно старался смотреть в другую сторону. Было в слабости Ривая что-то угрожающее, словно бы он – призрак, и как в детской игре не тронет, пока не поймет, что ты заметил.   
  
Вряд ли ему сообщили о приговоре до похищения. Эрд не думал, что Ривай пропустит суд, даже не желая показывать свою слабость такому количеству народа.  
  
− Я был у него, − наконец произнес Эрд. – Все серьезно. Если бы он мог, то закупал бы провизию сам. Боюсь, о том, что Йегер сбежал, сообщать придется мне. Мало того, что он не справился с заданием, так теперь еще и этот мальчишка пропал.   
  
− Значит, ты все-таки за то, что он сбежал? – задумчиво протянул Рихард.   
  
А кто его разберет, − чуть не ляпнул Эрд. Эрен перед судом выглядел подавленным, притихшим. Казалось, прикажут его расстрелять там же, перед судьей – согласится. А за ночь, может быть, и передумал, оправился, жить захотел. И спросить некого: охрана перебита, никто не видел, сбежал Йегер или его унесли, да только сам он выбраться не смог бы.   
  
− Вот еще пища для размышлений, − продолжал Рихард уже громче, потому что вызванный кем-то из старших по званию Армин скрылся в казарме. – Аккерман помогла ему сбежать или знала, кто хочет его похитить, и отправилась спасать?  
  
− С одним комплектом? Даже если она его спасет, не поведет же в центральную полицию для завершения приговора?  
  
− Просто прикидываю, стоит ли искать Аккерман или это ложный след.  
  
− У нас несколько людей, задействованных в расследовании. Если на ее поиски отправимся мы, то Эрена могут найти и другие. Или можно отправить кого-то еще по ее следу, и тогда Эрена найдут они.   
  
− На самом деле, мне не так важно, кто найдет Йегера, как сам факт, что его отыщут и уничтожат, − высказался Рихард, закуривая.   
  
− Хорошо. Возьмем на себя поиск Аккерман, − согласился Эрд. – Кто-то все равно должен будет это проверить.   
  
***  
  
− Значит, разведотряда больше не будет? Тебя переведут в центральную полицию?   
  
Эльза, его невеста, помогала укладывать продукты, купленные для Ривая, в две корзинки. Из-за расследования они виделись нечасто. Хотя Эрд и так спал четыре часа вместо восьми, чтобы подольше побыть с ней, но это время сложно было назвать безоблачным из-за мыслей о том, что внутри стен засел опасный монстр, а ведь еще были разговоры, которые сводились к одному и тому же вопросу: судьбе разведотряда вообще и Эрда как солдата в частности.  
  
− Знаешь, нас тоже могли обвинить и расстрелять по приказу.   
  
− Вы не виноваты. Ты сам говорил, что он казался обычным мальчиком. Он даже не мог превратиться в титана. Помнишь?  
  
Эрд отставил полупустую чашку, нахмурился:   
  
− Он мог притворяться… Или правда не способен был это сделать.  
  
− Но теперь нам придется переехать в столицу? – в корзинку перекочевала пара свертков чая. Эльза не оборачивалась, занимаясь своим делом.   
  
− Не знаю. Расформирование разведотряда − это только слухи. Могут найти другого руководителя. Сейчас сложно было представить, что отыщется кто-то настолько же опытный, как Эрвин.  
  
− Но ты ведь уйдешь оттуда? Ривай теперь не способен сражаться, Эрвин мертв… Ты можешь и не сработаться с остальными. Просто… Ты же больше не отправишься за стены?   
  
Руки, до этого ловко укладывавшие свертки, остановились, пальцы сцепились на ручке корзинки. Эрд понял, молча поднялся из-за стола, чтобы подойти и обнять.  
  
− Я не могу этого объяснить. Я уже говорил. Просто… У меня ощущение, что разведчики − единственные, кто делает что-то полезное. Благодаря этому мы знаем, как бороться с титанами. А чем занимаются остальные войска? Если бы мне предложили выбирать, я снова записался бы в разведку. Ты должна это понимать.  
  
Что-то помешало добавить − «…если любишь меня». Любовь − штука переменчивая, в начале отношений ты хочешь, чтобы лучше было человеку, которого любишь, а потом постепенно начинаешь перетягивать одеяло на себя. «И ведь она наверняка полюбила меня как бравого разведчика, а теперь хочет, чтобы я отсиживался во внутренних стенах, как можно дальше от титанов».  
  
− Да, ты прав. Прости.   
  
Уже медленней и без энтузиазма Эльза положила в корзинку спички.   
  
***  
  
У Ривая всегда был такой взгляд, будто его только что разбудили, оборвав самый счастливый сон в жизни, но сейчас это впечатление усугублялось; теперь лицо его выглядело так, будто он и вовсе с самого ранения глаз не сомкнул. Приоткрыл дверь, окинул его взглядом от макушки до носков сапог, словно проверяя, Эрд ли это, или достаточно ли он чист, чтобы пройти внутрь. Что бы это ни было, проверка прошла успешно, и дверь приоткрылась чуть больше, впуская его в пропахший сыростью замок.  
  
− В следующий раз принесите яблок штук пять. Зеленых, − отстраненно попросил Ривай, расплачиваясь за провиант, не заглядывая в корзинки. Эрду еще подумалось, что если начальник будет тратить деньги так бездумно, то долго не протянет, а кто знает, сколько ему тут еще оставаться.   
  
Замок был тот самый, в котором они пережидали месяц перед вылазкой. Эрду казалось, что с этим местом должны быть связаны неприятные воспоминания, уж у него-то точно они были, но здесь Ривай мог побыть наедине со своей ущербностью. К тому же человек, убивавший иногда за вылазку больше титанов, чем весь остальной отряд, должен был быстро освоить костыль.   
  
− Я знаю, что газеты вам сюда не приносят, и новости идут только через солдат, − не спеша уходить, заговорил Эрд. – Состоялся суд над Йегером.   
  
− Я в курсе, − пожал плечами Ривай, с виду совершенно не настроенный на обсуждение этой темы. – И могу точно сказать, чем он закончился. Его расстреляли?   
  
− Нет. Казнь назначили на следующее утро, но Йегер пропал. Подозревают как побег, так и похищение.  
  
− Потому что надо было расстрелять в зале суда, как они чуть не сделали на первом процессе, − откликнулся Ривай, повернувшись к двери и уже дернув за ручку, но Эрд, который и сам бы ушел, сообщив все новости, вдруг продолжил:  
  
− Я один из людей, которым поручено расследование. Разрешите задать вам несколько вопросов, сэр?   
  
Тот помедлил, снова закрыл дверь, развернулся, опираясь на костыль, бросил равнодушно:  
  
− Подожди меня в столовой. Я подойду.   
  
И в этом не было ничего подозрительного – Ривай не позволил бы идти рядом, пока хромал по коридору. Также Эрд не удивился бы, если б ему предложили тут же уйти. Но в пустом замке, видимо, было что-то удручающее. В этой тишине после суеты, что творилась здесь перед вылазкой. Может, Ривай тоже был обычным человеком, который иногда хотел с кем-то поговорить.   
  
Ставни на окнах были закрыты даже в столовой. Эрд не без удивления заметил начавшую скапливаться здесь пыль, но выводов пока делать не стал, как-никак все случившееся – уже большое испытание для Ривая, к тому же он сам застыл в подвешенном состоянии, теперь не имея возможности распоряжаться своей судьбой. Нет больше человека, притащившего его в разведку. Исчез тот, кого ему приказано было охранять. Его собственное положение под вопросом, также зависящим от сломанной ноги, а не от самого капрала.   
  
Ривай сидел на своем обычном месте за пустым столом, вокруг которого все еще оставались лишние стулья. Эрд опустился напротив, положил сцепленные в замок руки на столешницу и только тогда обнаружил, что для начала разговора нужна решимость, и это трудно – спрашивать о том, чего и сам предпочел бы не знать.  
  
− Вы же понимаете, − будто извиняясь, начал он, − я в комиссии по расследованию его побега. И в то же время я был в вашем отряде. Наш разговор не пойдет за пределы этих стен, я представлю только выводы.  
  
− Давай сразу к делу, − перебил Ривай. На стуле он сидел полубоком, на собеседника смотрел искоса. Эрд дернул уголком губ, это должно было означать нечто вроде «как скажете».  
  
− У вас что-то было с Йегером?   
  
Что сделал бы этот, сломленный Ривай, если б Эрд ошибся? Если бы ему только показалось. Но он был почти уверен.   
  
Шаги на лестнице пустого замка поздней ночью и ранним утром, еще до рассвета… Ривай никак не выказывал своей привязанности – так же отправлял Эрена драить замок, так же спокойно сдавал его на эксперименты Ханджи, но были моменты, в которые что-то скрывать становилось сложнее, как его личный план вытащить Эрена из титано-формы, не убивая. И все же это были только вторичные доказательства, а догадка родилась у Эрда из-за, по сути, ерунды, когда однажды вечером он зашел в столовую, в которой Эрен и Ривай молча допивали чай. И было что-то в этой тишине, что выдавало их обоих с головой, потому что до появления Эрда Ривай выглядел так, будто присутствие молчащего Эрена не вносит диссонанса в его самодостаточность и одиночество. Будто их тут не двое, будто они уже – один. Ни с кем другим даже из своего отряда Ривай не мог бы сидеть столь спокойно. Эрд и это вряд ли заметил бы, не знай он так хорошо своего командира.   
  
Ривай смотрел в сторону, будто и сам вспоминал что-то. Он уже не мог соврать, потому что тогда ответ нужно было давать сразу, а Эрд и так был уверен, что прав.   
  
− Было, − кивнул Ривай. Он осмотрелся, будто ожидал увидеть на столе чашку, но не найдя ее, снова вернулся к созерцанию сумрака под столом. «Да там не просто "было", − стараясь не поддаться панике, осознал Эрд. – Тут что-то страшнее. И глубже – не выкорчевать».   
  
− Вы получили ранение, когда вытаскивали Эрена из затылка титана. Но не убили.  
  
− Он мог еще пригодиться командованию, − Ривай чуть заметно пожал плечами, но на этот раз ответил будто автоматически, не задумываясь, словно давно готовил эту фразу. Эрд не понимал. Если бы он мог, то убил бы Эрена там же, и уж точно не стал бы его аккуратно вырезать из затылка.   
  
− А потом вы передали его в руки командования и больше его судьбой не интересовались?  
  
Он понял, что задел за живое, по тому, с каким выражением лица повернулся к нему Ривай. Злым, в чем-то даже презрительным, будто было там что-то, чего Эрду не понять, и никому не понять. Уже тише он ответил:  
  
− Еще до вынесения приговора я понимал, что его казнят. Люди, никогда не покидавшие стен − трусливые свиньи, мы все это знаем. Они не стали бы оставлять ему жизнь, он был опасен.  
  
Сказал так, будто разведотряд продолжал относиться к Эрену как к попавшему в беду подростку, а не чудовищу. Но Эрд помнил: кровь на пыльной дороге у ног Эрена, крики, отвратительный хруст ломающихся костей одного из попавшихся ему разведчиков и рычание, от которого закладывало уши. Если бы судьей был он, приказал бы расстрелять там же, в зале суда.   
  
− И после этого вы не видели Эрена? Не хотели помочь ему? Спасти?   
  
Ривай выглядел уже не просто раздраженным. Эрд ожидал, что в любой момент услышит ледяное «пошел вон!», и придется подчиниться, потому что лезет не в свое дело, копается уже не просто в чужом грязном белье, нет, залез глубже, в самое мясо, в свежую рану, и в ней ковыряется.  
  
− Что толку, если бы хотел спасти? Что бы я делал с ним дальше?   
  
Ривай выглядел так, словно еще один вопрос – и в собеседника полетит костыль. Может, искал чашку с чаем, желая выплеснуть кипяток на незваного гостя? Но Эрд услышал достаточно. Поднялся со своего места, отодвинув стул, закончил:  
  
− Думаю, хватит. С вашего позволения, я зашел бы еще в темницу под замком. Кажется, именно там я оставил кое-что, пока мы находились здесь.   
  
− Эй, − тут же окликнул Ривай хмуро. – Вы никогда не спускались в подвалы замка.   
  
Еще бы, не спускались. Эрен ночевал именно там. Страшно было уже просто спать в этом замке, зная, что в любой момент можешь очнуться под его развалинами, потому что в подвале находится парень, который еще не до конца понял схему своего превращения в титана. Кто мог дать гарантии, что Эрен не перекинется, неудобно повернувшись во сне или упав с кровати? То задание было сложнее вылазки за стену.  
  
− Ну да. Оно в вещах Эрена. Должно помочь его найти.   
  
Они оба знали, что Эрд врет. Но и в честности Ривая оставались сомнения. Видеть капрала загнанным в угол было почти невыносимо. Но дело не только в работе или восстановлении репутации. Ривай не может оценивать этого человека правильно, он попался, он жалеет, что Эрена приказано убить. А Эрд не мог жить спокойно, зная, что внутри стен находится титан под личиной человека.   
  
Ривай выдержал только два шага гостя к двери из столовой, поднялся без спешки, но опираясь уже на обе ноги, спокойно, зная, что пойман, произнес:  
  
− Я сам убью его. Но мне нужно время. Не заставляй себя спускаться в подвал.   
  
Эрд больше всего на свете хотел ошибаться. Не оборачиваясь, чертыхнулся одними губами, повернул к капралу только голову. По Риваю было заметно, что не ходить в подвал – не просьба, и при попытке нарушить непроизнесенный приказ хромать придется уже Эрду.   
  
− Как ваша нога? Уже лучше?  
  
− Как видишь.   
  
− Два дня прошло, − прибавил Эрд, практически слыша звук трескающегося тонкого льда под своими ногами.   
  
− Я знаю, − кивнул Ривай. – Я не буду затягивать. Завтра можешь сообщить, что нашел Эрена. Доложишь о его местонахождении. К тому времени он будет уже мертв, − глубоко вдохнул, продолжил уже не так спокойно:  
  
− Ведь именно это волнует всех вас. Чтобы он умер. Неважно, как и кто с ним покончит. Но его обещал убить я. И я это выполню.   
  
− Вы не обещали, капрал. Вы исполнили свой долг, остановив его. Никто не стал бы вас винить.   
  
− Достаточно. Ему некуда бежать. Я его не выпущу.   
  
***  
  
Эрд ушел из замка без ликования победителя, а со странным чувством происходящего наяву кошмара, и на этот раз не в Эрене было дело, скорее в Ривае. Что-то в его напряженной фигуре казалось страшнее живого титана в пределах обитаемых земель. В конце концов, с Эреном справиться можно было, но во всей ситуации было что-то неподвластно непоправимое. И в то же время Эрд не понимал мотивов. Чувства?  
  
Он пытался представить: вот его девушка, известная до каждого изгиба и любимая со всеми ее недостатками, оказывается способной превратиться в титана. Она не может себя контролировать, убивает его друзей во время вылазки, и ее, конечно, приговаривают к смерти. Не получалось. И не только потому, что это было неправдой.   
  
Ривай мог убить Эрена там же, зная после всех экспериментов, где именно тот находится в теле титана. Мог, раз обещал, убить позже, во время возвращения, пока Эрен был без сознания. Их обоих ведь тогда и на телеге одной везли. В любой момент мог просто перерезать ему горло. Ради него убил охрану, а самого Эрена – нет. Спрятал. Но Ривай не врал, когда сказал, что бежать тому некуда, и он сам с этим разберется, а разрешая рассказать о его тайне, не давал себе больше времени. Либо сегодня, либо Эрена убьют вместо тебя, а эмблема разведки будет окончательно опозорена, раз ее герой подвергал такой опасности мирных жителей. И все же что-то, никак не связанное с Риваем, подсказывало Эрду, что капрал и в такой ситуации не сможет убить Эрена. И этим чем-то было именно воспоминание об Эльзе, укладывавшей в корзинку продукты и не решавшейся спросить: «Тебе ведь теперь не обязательно умирать за человечество?».   
  
И будто бы поняв, пусть и не до конца, осознал – Ривай не убьет Йегера и сегодня. В таком состоянии капрал был вовсе не потому, что после гибели Эрвина разведка поменяет курс, не потому, что самое ее существование сейчас под вопросом.   
  
***  
  
Как было бы хорошо, если бы можно было сказать что-то, зная, что реакция наступит позже. И Эрд промолчал, зная − Эльза не поймет.   
  
Дело не только в разведке. Можно жить бесцельно. А можно умереть за правое дело.   
  
Эрд отправился в замок уже после заката, зная, что если Ривай обнаружит его, то убьет так же, как и охрану. Потому что после всего, что получилось выяснить и понять, сложно было относиться к Эрену как к монстру. Конечно, он все еще представлял опасность, но для Ривая он был чем-то, что стояло выше гордости, выше чужих смертей, выше собственной судьбы. «Завтра ты можешь сообщить им, где Эрен», − это звучало как конец не только для Йегера.   
  
  
Темницы под замком напоминали такие же катакомбы в столичной тюрьме, где обычно творились самые грязные дела, в том числе пытки и убийства. Эрен тоже походил на узника – ссадины на его лице не зажили, а Эрд точно помнил, что в зале суда их еще не было. Он выглядел измученным, выпотрошенной соломенной куклой, внутренности которой пошли на растопку печи. Наручников на нем не было, решетчатая дверь оказалась заперта снаружи, значит – чтобы не выпустить Эрена отсюда. Казалось, в этом не было необходимости. Йегер, чуть наклонив голову и не выказывая никакого удивления, опустил ноги с кровати, приподнялся без спешки. Худой, до ввалившихся щек, сейчас он меньше всего был похож на угрозу человечеству.   
  
***  
  
Ривай спустился в подвалы ранним утром. Он старался не появляться там часто, потому что при виде сдавшегося Эрена терял контроль и прикладывал его о каменные стены подземелья, спрашивая: «Где же твое "борись"?! Почему сам ты первым перестал бороться? Ты помнишь, как ты убил их? Помнишь же? Ты наслаждался своей силой, ты был больше и сильнее людей». Он знал, что ничего Эрен не помнит, что можно не охранять его круглые сутки – он никуда не сбежит, он понимает, что здесь его конец. Этого погасшего мальчика хотелось вытащить, спасти, но Ривай снова был в ситуации, когда ничем не мог помочь.   
  
То, что Эрен не совсем еще сдался, стало понятно уже от входа в подземелье по запаху свежей крови. Его «борись» остывало у решетчатой двери камеры с разорванным горлом. Так кошки оставляют у постели хозяев задушенных мышей. Эрен, все такой же отрешенный, сидел на полу у кровати, обхватив колени руками и глядя в пустоту, делая вид, что не реагирует на Ривая, слишком уйдя в себя, но взгляд был осмысленный, не такой, как в предыдущие дни. Капрал перешагнул через труп Эрда, остановился напротив Эрена, глядя сверху вниз. Он выдержал достаточно долгую паузу, прежде чем хрипло спросить:  
  
− Зачем?  
  
Теперь молчал Эрен, может быть все еще раздумывая, стоит ли демонстрировать свою адекватность, но, решившись, поднял на него глаза, ответил, расцепив окровавленные губы:  
  
− Вы обещали.   
  
Казалось, целую вечность назад, в этом же замке, наверху, в столовой, после того как Ривай предложил свой план по спасению Эрена: отрезать ему руки и ноги, но вытащить из титана… Тогда в безмолвии комнаты вдруг невозможно громко прозвучали слова: «Я не хочу умирать от чужой руки. Звучит глупо, но я хочу, чтобы вы были последним, кого я увижу». И тот, прошлый Ривай, уверенный в безупречности плана Эрвина, отставил чашку и недовольно дал роковое обещание. А у того, что стоял в камере сейчас, звенело в ушах от происходящего, от тупика, в котором они оказались. Прошлый Ривай не шутил, он и правда готов был сделать это сам, лишь бы не видеть, как будут убивать Эрена. Теперь он словно смотрел нынешнему себе в глаза, и хотя разницы у них было всего несколько дней, казалось, что сейчас он старше на сотни лет.  
  
− Это последняя свобода, что мне осталась.  
  
Голоса Эрена почти не было слышно за шумом в ушах, и Ривай отступил на шаг назад, устало закрывая лицо руками и отчаянно желая, чтобы этот кошмар развеялся, чтобы кто-нибудь повернул время вспять. Или промотал его на пару дней вперед, и пусть тот, будущий он, расскажет себе, что тогда выбрал.   
  
***  
  
Через три дня перед судом стоял уже сам Ривай, закованный, тщательно охраняемый, будто бы у него еще оставалась воля к побегу.   
  
− Я могу обещать только одно – сохранить вам жизнь, если скажете, где сейчас Эрен Йегер, − размеренно тянул судья, зная, что этот опустошенный человек никуда уже не денется.   
  
Ривай поднял голову, осмотрелся кругом, в этот момент думая о чем-то своем, важном одному только ему, перевел взгляд на судью, выпрямился неосознанно, только после этого сообщив:  
  
− Я закопал труп у стен замка. С восточной стороны.   
  
Едва различимый шепот в задних рядах. Ривай даже головы не повернул. «Что с его ногой?» «Притворялся?» «Аккерман вернули?» «Правительство ведь не закроет на эту ситуацию глаза? Он убил охрану Йегера. Ради чего?» «Он сильнейший воин человечества. Убивать его слишком рискованно. Тем более, с ногой все в порядке. Он по-прежнему полезен».   
  
Судья постучал по столу, призывая к тишине, заглянул в бумаги, будто сам для себя еще не вынес решения, и, хмурясь, заключил:  
  
− Понижение на два чина. Впредь служите верно своему королю, чтобы загладить эту ошибку.   
  
Ривай, словно заранее зная приговор, не меняясь в лице, глядя перед собой и в то же время будто бы мимо, отчеканил:  
  
− Так точно, сэр.   
  
Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось верить, что время сотрет из памяти последнюю улыбку Эрена, раз ему придется с этим жить.


End file.
